


Amber

by PontiusHermes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bobby Singer's A+ Parenting, Bobby is a good father-figure, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief, Hurt No Comfort, Impala, John is a bad father, Loneliness, Lonely Bobby, Sadness, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby never wants Sam to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber

Dean had taken quickly to hunting with his father, but Sam's reluctance was a frustration. When it became clear that Sam would much rather spend the holidays studying for college than ridding the earth of infernal beings, John had argued, but eventually dropped him off to stay with Bobby for two months. Bobby had not been impressed.

'You're his father,' he told John, an edge in his voice. 'And a father, well, it's important --'

'I've heard it.' John put Sam's bag at Bobby's feet.

'What if I don't want him here?' Sam had to fight not to smile. Bobby was always like this.

'See you sometime.' John got into the car and drove, too fast, away.

'I don't mean that, son,' said Bobby gently as he took Sam's bag inside. 'I don't mind having you here, just he needs to… Doesn't matter. You go study or something.'

It was a bright morning, two months later, when John came back for his son. Bobby argued with John while Sam packed, that same old argument, John-should-be-a-better-father-it's-important, which to Bobby was crucial and which John found a trial. Sam listened sadly, hearing the layers of unknowable meaning under Bobby's words. The argument had stopped by the time Sam put his bag in the Impala. He shot a look, almost a challenge, at his father, and turned to Bobby.

'Good bye, sir,' he said. Bobby's eyes softened.

'Good bye, son.'

Sam got into the car, John staring after him.

That night, in his silent house, Bobby drank himself to sleep. Glass after glass, swallow after swallow, amber liquid catching the light, gleaming like a new promise of happiness, of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
